Sword Drawn
by DarkDragyn
Summary: A sad story about Inu-Yasha and Kagome. They're looking for the last shard, and meet trouble. Lots of blood and death in the second chapter..


'Sword Drawn' Chapter One: Cause  
  
Hello! My name is DarkDragyn. This fic is a simple one, also my first. A lot less thought went into this one than the rest. It will be a two-shot, and I hope you appreciate the second chapters title. It takes place near the end of the anime, but doesn't have any spoilers since I haven't seen the ending. Instead, this sorta rewrites it. There is heavy Kagome x Inu- Yasha in it. HEAVY. The rating is high because of lots of blood in the second chapter. Guess who owns IY? Answer- Not me. Please respond, if they're positive I'll try to post my next IY fic sooner.  
  
And now, the first chapter- Cause.  
Kagome felt the Shikon jewel in her hand. It was perfectly smooth, save for one small chip in its side. Her reflection in the tiny orb was blurred around the edges and perfectly lucid in the middle. Many of these tiny details were lost on Kagome since she was curenntly being carried through a dark forest on Inu-Yasha's back at fifty miles per hour.  
  
"Come on, Inu-Yasha! Do we need to rush so much? With Naraku gone now, who's trying to get the shard?"  
  
Inu-Yasha looked at her annoyed (as best he could, she was on his back after all). "Who wants the jewel? I'll tell you- every demon in Japan wants the completed Jewel of The Four Souls. You can't see it, but there are hundreds of lesser demons heading towards in every direction."  
  
Kagome looked down and blushed slightly. Changing the subject, she asked, "What about Shippou, Miroku, and Sango?"  
  
Inu-Yasha looked behind him at Sango and Miroku, who were running to catch up. Shippou was holding onto Sango's head, crying. Inu-Yasha smiled at this.  
  
"They'll be fine. Sango's a great fighter, and Miroku can hold his own even without his air rip. Shippou can throw leaves at the demons."  
  
"But shouldn't we wait for them to catch up?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Why should we?"  
  
"Well.. it's rude to rush ahead like this." Inu-Yasha stared at her. "Well.. They may have something to say, or might be tired and want to si-"  
  
Inu-Yasha tensed up and stopped in his tracks.  
  
"-.. REST. They may want to rest."  
  
Inu-Yasha relaxed and resumed running. After a few more pregnant silences they reached the jewel.  
  
"Ah, crap."  
  
They were standing in front of a huge grave yard. Around them were hundreds of graves with blank markers. The ground was very muddy and stained dark steaks of bloody red. It was obviously the site of a recent battle. Spear bits and a few swords were half-buried in the ground. Bits and pieces of armor and scraps of clothing were scattered around. Kagome didn't realize it in the growing fog, but there were hundred or so marked graves surrounded by thousands of unmarked graves.  
  
"This ain't gonna be good." Inu-Yasha stated.  
  
Kagome looked around before saying, "So where's the jewe- ah?!"  
  
A hand came out of the ground, near an unmarked grave. It grasped around the spot blindly until finally finding something underground it was looking for.  
  
A deep and bassy voice bellowed, "The jewel..."  
  
The hand came back up. It opened its palm, where the shard was embedded. The normally pink shard began to swirl with black color. What can be described as black beams of light shined out of the shard. Soon, the entire field was dark as ebony, like when the night sky is filled with dark storm clouds. A fog erupted out of the ground to join the fog that had been slowly spreading ever since Inu-Yasha and Kagome entered the battlefield. Kagome groped about, trying to find Inu-Yasha in the thickening miasma. She shreiked when she saw a glowing pair of red orbs. Kagome looked about her as more and more crimson red eyes appeared in the fog. She cringed as she saw the growing number of monsters surrounding her lunge forward.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
Inu-Yasha tried as best as he could to look through the fog, but it was no use. His amber half-demon eyes could see better than a human's, but the fog was still too thick. He had noticed a flash of red a while ago heading the opposite direction. Inu-Yasha decided to follow through with his personal motto- If it ain't attacking (or doesn't have a shard), don't attack it. Inu-Yasha saw another flash of red and jumped in the air. He timed his jump so he ended up in front of whatever the red light was. Inu-Yasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga and used the light it emited to try to see what was in front of him.  
  
"Must.. destroy.."  
  
"What are you?"  
  
"I am Kusanagi Takuya.. fighting for my master Lord Misiragi," the man said.  
  
"Huh? A human? You sure don't smell like one," Inu-Yasha stated, sniffing the air.  
  
Inu-Yasha took a closer look. The man's pupils were all but gone, and his armor was covered in a thick layer of dirt.  
  
"Lord Misiragi commands that you, and all other intruders, shall be destroyed!"  
  
Kusanagi lunged towards Inu-Yasha, pulling out a rusting short sword. Inu- Yasha tried to block the sword with his Tetsusaiga and ended up cutting the sword in half. Kusanagi kept running.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Kusanagi ran right into the Tetsusaiga, cutting him in half diagonally along the chest. Kusanagi, obviously, collapsed. Inu-Yasha blinked. Inu- Yasha started to wipe the blood off the Tetsusaiga, but found there was none. Confused, he quickly sheathed his father's sword and started walking- FAST.  
  
"Lord Misiragi's army can never be stopped!"  
  
Inu-Yasha looked around for the tell-tale red eyes of one of Misiragi's soldiers. He then felt a pain in his leg. Looking down, he saw Kusanagi's head, chest, and right arm trying to cut his foot with his sword. Inu-Yasha instinctively plowed his claws through Kusanagi's head, finally ending his life.  
  
"What is going on here? Can one jewel shard power a dead army?" Inu-Yasha asked the fog, the rest of Kusanagi, and himself. Inu-Yasha gasped. "Kagome!"  
  
His large, fluffy ears heard something in the distance. A scream, obviously Kagome's. To the best of his ability, he tried to find Kagome. He was too late. When he finally found her, he saw the worst thing he could have seen. A large group of Misiragi's soldiers were surrounding Kagome, swords drawn and at the ready. One of them lunged forward. Inu-Yasha pulled out his sword and headed for the zombie moving towards Kagome. Two others tried to hit Inu-Yasha and failed. Inu-Yasha brought his great sword down on the weak zombie soldier, slicing him in half. Kagome turned to smile at Inu-Yasha and thank him, and then cried out in pain. The soldier continued walking towards Kagome and was able to plunge his sword into her chest. Kagome's eyes went blank, like a doll's. Inu-Yasha destroyed the soldier and sheathed his sword again. Kagome started to collapse, but was caught by Inu-Yasha's strong arms.  
  
"I.. Inu-Yash-"  
  
"No. Don't talk, you have to save your energy."  
  
Kagome turned to look at Inu-Yasha. "It's no use.. I'm hur-.. hurt too.." Kagome muttered her words and clutched her chest in pain. Inu-Yasha took one of her hands in his.  
  
"Kagome! No.. I n.."  
  
"Inu-Yasha.."  
  
He moved closer.  
  
"Inu-Yasha.. Even though I never said it.. I always cared for you. But.. I don't have to say it." Kagome looked into Inu-Yasha's eyes and tried to continue speaking. "You know, don't you?"  
  
Inu-Yasha picked up Kagome's chin. He moved closer and softly kissed her on the lips. Kagome looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"You.. Always spoke with your actions."  
  
"Kagome.. I.. I'm sorry for leaving you. I should have stayed a-"  
  
"No.. Don't blame yourself. Just.."  
  
Kagome looked at him expectingly.  
  
"Oh, uh.. I .. Kagome, I love.."  
  
It was too late. Kagome closed her eyes and the smile left her face. Her shoulders slumped and her hand fell to the ground. After the monthes they spent searching for shards, she died while looking for the last one. She died happily, peacefully. Inu-Yasha carefully layed her down on the cold ground. He felt tears streaming down his face. He didn't care. Inu-Yasha slowly stood. Inu-Yasha held up his hand and glanced at the soldiers surrounded him. He whirled around, destroying them all. Three red stripes spread down his cheeks and his eyes glowed red. 


End file.
